


Freak

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [16]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Volturi, F/M, Jalice, JaliceHalloween, Jasper Volturi, Not Beta Read, Volturi AU, Yes you read that right, i reviewed this once, it's not long yo, it's short and sweet cause like i said i cut it in two parts, so i'll still tag it, there's a second part of this if y'all wanna see, this was supposed to be a halloween prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Sheer black silk cascaded from her shoulders all the way down to her hands. The smooth fabric embellishing her short frame moved in synchrony with her steps as she neared the three figures in divans in front of her, the one in the middle beaming utterly content. Her eyes glistened dazzling rubies on her pale face, a sight that wholly delighted them all.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halloween TikTok](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708769) by Mary Alice Brandon. 



> I had no idea what to write in the summary so I gave a little snippet! This one-shot was inspired on @mary.alice.brandon's Halloween TikTok. She's SUCH an incredible cosplayer and suuuuuch a nice person, I love the content she brings to this fandom and I just had to write something inspired by the video she made cause it was too good. I left a link to it if you guys haven't checked! Good reading!

Volterra, 2005

_Blood dribbled from the side on her lips when the small figure lifted her head from the lifeless body before her, letting it fall to the floor mercilessly. The smirk settled across her lips as Alice reached to touch her chin and casually wipe off the red trail._

_Sheer black silk cascaded from her shoulders all the way down to her hands. The smooth fabric embellishing her short frame moved in synchrony with her steps as she neared the three figures in divans in front of her, the one in the middle beaming utterly content. Her eyes glistened dazzling rubies on her pale face, a sight that wholly delighted them all._

_Aro rose from his throne, approaching Alice in a shift motion, holding her hand. At the same speed, a blonde and towering figure formed behind her. Eyes as red as the blood on his lips. But his hiss only made the ancient vampire giggle._

_"Dear Alice." Aro smiled, still fascinated with the devotion the blonde vampire had toward his favorite guard member. Honestly, he enjoyed it as it gave peace of mind that there would be no threats to his greatest asset. "Jasper, you may unwind."_

_"Jazz, it's alright." Her smile was warm at him, looking at her mate over her shoulder. He didn't move or loosen, instead he placed his hand on the side of her waist, protectively guarding her like a feral beast. It was very much what Jasper had turned once they joined the Volturi. Always on duty to shield her._

_Aro was lost in her vision as it came to Alice at that very moment. The contact with the three vampires, Jasper indirectly, generating that enhanced experience as the empath absorbed and reflected all their emotions so strongly. The sight that invaded them was one of the Cullen clan strolling to Volterra to visit their old friends. It had been a few decades now that Carlisle had left the Volturi, but a lot had changed since then._

_When Aro pulled back, he was grinning in sheer content._

_"Oh, how exciting! We'll have visitors! My dear friends. You'll love to meet them, dear Alice." He floated back to his chair, the brothers having already figuring out who was coming to see them._

_Alice and Jasper still exchanged a look._

_"I look forward to meeting your friends, Master. May we go?" Aro waved them off, and the couple was gone within minutes, hand in hand to their chambers in the castle._

_Eternity had its dull moments, but rarely so when Alice was with Jasper. They would find ways to busy themselves with their hobbies and, of course, each other. Their sex drive had sure taken a wicked curve when the two met all those years ago—the connection of two lost souls arousing on them something that had been well hidden._

_Because Alice had no intention of behaving like proper humans did—with no recollection of what that was like—and Jasper had lived as a reckless soldier for years, they weren't very subtle and smooth about it either. It had been brought to their attention, in fact, that they were the talk around the castle, and outside it, for the first few weeks._

_As Alice rolled on top of Jasper that afternoon, exhaustedly planting kissed to the scars across his chest, she sighed in utter distress. Jasper didn't have to even be an empath to feel it, but because he was one that Jasper could tell she was troubled. Not exactly the type of reaction he had been expecting after sex._

_"What's bothering you?"_

_"Am I a bad person?" She rested her hands on his stomach and her chin on top of them, gaping up at the love of her life. Jasper knew what that was coming from, but the vampire still frowned._

_"Where's this coming from, Alice?" Reaching to hook his hands under her arms, Jasper pulled her all the way up, so they were face to face._

_"It's not like I'm not enjoying myself, you know." Alice didn't know if the word was happy, but surely unsatisfied didn't describe it. She enjoyed the lifestyle the Volturi had. Alice liked the cars, the clothes, the luxury, all the devotion toward. Even the eating habits and the bickering with Jane._

_Jasper knew all of that. He could recount she had some reservations, some oscillations here and there on the Volturi habits. Still, overall, she didn't_ hate _the past years with the Volturi. He was more on the verge than she was, continually watching over her; joining the Volturi had brought all the demons in him._

_In 1948, when they first met, Alice and Jasper had spent two years together before moving to Italy. She had seen two visions then, two choices. The Volturi and the Cullens—something she had never revealed to Aro. The best outcome for her and Jasper—and later for the Cullens themselves—was if Alice and her mate joined the Italian clan, so they did._

_"And I know it definitely wasn't your choice, and I still enjoy it here on some level," Alice confessed quietly, nuzzling her nose against his._

_"My choice is wherever you're at." There was no doubt of that. Jasper would undoubtedly prefer they chose no clan and ran their nomadic journey together, but he would go where Alice went._

_He hated most of the Volturi's habits—the clothing, traditions that were older than Jasper himself, how they always howled over Alice. He could only be glad their endless admiration for her skills counted to her safety and that they had no interest in using his own talents if not combined with Alice's._

_"So you don't think I'm a bad person?" She insisted, eyes serious on his. Jasper rolled them over, strong muscles hovering over her._

_"You're a good girl who does bad things." The sentiment made Alice bubble in delicious laughter. "To me, especially."_

_"Mhm. And you like."_

_"I do."_

_"A little freak, huh." He had to join her giggles, placing a slow, delicious kiss on her neck._

_"Exactly. You're all I want." Jasper moved his mouth against hers for what was the longest time._

_"It's the Cullens that are coming to visit," Alice confessed, a little breathless with both the information and the intensity of all sensations Jasper was surging toward her._

_"I imagined it was them." He nodded, nuzzling her cheek. "Are you worried you'll think we made the wrong decision once you meet them?"_

_Alice didn't move, she didn't nod or respond, and Jasper knew that he was right in his suspicions._

_"We can always change our choices, darling." He told her, knowing he would follow if she chose to change their path._

_"All but one." She smiled at him, earnestly, right before his mouth covered hers again._

* * *

Alice returned to reality to a concerned Jasper holding her elbow and guiding her off the broken glass by her feet.

"Alice, darling, what did you see?" She gaped at him with blinking eyes and a jaw slightly dropped.

"Well, for one, we have to meet the Cullens as soon as possible, Jazz." Before it was _too late_ for their future.


End file.
